kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Berry Bean
"HE started it! He made fun of my cat powers and how my last name is Bean! He and all those other kids said I must give people bad gas or some stupid stuff like that! HE DESERVED IT! That good for nothing Rupert DICKSON!" ~Berry Bean, explaining why she beat up Rupert Dickson. Berry Bean is the 5-year-old daughter of Yang Bean and Scarlet Vargas in Gamewizard's universe. She inherited her mother's personality, and was born a werecat, as her mother was a werecat. Berry's cousin is Lilac Farley. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Anger", Yang and Scarlet had to go to the school's principal's office for a meeting with Berry, after Berry got in a fight with Rupert Dickson and had him sent to the hospital. The principal was going to have her suspended, unless Scarlet went over to his place for some "catnip", to which Scarlet kicked him in the crotch, and he settled with Berry doing community service. Scarlet then took her outside the room, where she told her to control her anger, and that, if she wanted, Scarlet would get her enrolled into their friends' kids' school. They were then going to the hospital, so Berry could apologize to Rupert. Before they did so, the principal came back and wanted Scarlet to "ditch the Chinese zero and come with the sexy hero". As a result, Scarlet gave Berry permission to beat him to a pulp. In the one-shot "Apology", the prequel and sequel to "Anger", Berry Bean was shown attacking Rupert Dickson as he was bullying her. When they went to the hospital so she could apologize, Rupert revealed that he secretly thought she was cool. In the one-shot "Pouncing", Berry playfully tackled her father, Yang at the park. In the one-shot "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Rupert was shooting Berry and Lilac with a squirt gun, but Sunni Chariton stopped him and used mind tricks to make Rupert their slave. In The Son of Evil, Berry and Lilac were assaulted by Nerehc Onu, posing as Cheren. They later helped Cheren to catch Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. Berry and Lilac made a brief cameo in Anthony Ant, where they were tamed and ridden around by the tiny Anthony and Vweeb. Berry makes a brief cameo in The Gang, as one of many kids who escaped from Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. In Operation: SCARY, Berry and Lilac dressed up as dogs for Halloween, turning into real dogs when the Curse of Monsters was spread, and attacking Rupert Dickson, who turned into a cat. They were restored after the curse was reversed, as they proceeded to tackle and lick Rupert Major Battles *Berry vs. Rupert Dickson (one-sided; she pulverized him). *Berry vs. Principal Shocknbockn (one-sided). *Berry, Lilac, Vweeb, and Makava vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). Relationships Yang Bean Yang is Berry's father, but not much is known about their relationship. Scarlet Vargas Scarlet is Berry's mother, and she inherited most traits from her. Lilac Farley Lilac is Berry's cousin. The two love to play together. Cheren Uno Berry and Lilac apparently really like their cousin, as they were excited to see him once (it was actually Nerehc). Appearance Berry has her mom's light brown hair to her elbows, and black cat ears and tail. She wears a black jacket and green shirt underneath, thin blue jeans, and black shoes. She also has black eyes. Personality Berry has a pretty hateful personality like her mother, but she isn't evil. She loves to play with her cousin, Lilac, and the two love to bug Rupert Dickson. Berry also likes to eat little creatures, like bugs. Powers As a werecat, Berry has her mother's powers. She can grow long, metal claws from her fingers and toes, and use them to climb. She also has fairly sharp teeth, and enhanced hearing and senses. However, being at a younger age, Berry can run incredibly faster than Scarlet. Stories She's Appeared In *'Anger' *'Apology' *'Pouncing' *'Calm, Cool, and Collected' *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Legend of the Seven Lights Gallery Berry.png|Berry (15 years old) Berry.jpg|Chibi Berry with brown ears. Berry1.png|Berry in her 20s. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages